The present invention relates to an arrowhead and more particularly to a broadhead with extendable/retractable blades.
In the past, various blade extending broadhead arrow tips have been provided and various mechanical arrangements to achieve the radial shifting of the blades affords the change from a compressed, in-flight, blade position to the expanded, wound enlarging position and are found in the prior art. The broadhead of U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,435 (owned by the present assignee) typifies such art.
In the past, various blade extending broadhead arrow tips have been provided and various mechanical arrangements to achieve the radial shifting of the blades affords the change from a compressed, in-flight, blade position to the expanded, wound enlarging position and are found in the prior art. Applicants, however, are not aware of any such broadhead which does not include mechanical shifting elements to arrive at the blade position change.
The present invention is a new expanding broadhead having ring mounted blades with a selected number of blades commonly mounted on a single or multiple ring which ring moves longitudinally internally of the body of the broadhead and the blades move from an in-flight, compressed position to a hide or flesh cutting, outwardly extending position upon striking a target to enlarge the entrance opening into an animal.
The blades of the broadhead are rotatably mounted to a longitudinally moving ring member which is arranged within a longitudinally extending cavity within the body of the broadhead and, further, may be arranged within longitudinally extending slots in the body to allow for a compressed, in-flight position which blades are cammed outwardly from such slots upon the broadhead striking an object. A portion of the blade carrying body or other member affixed to the body at the rear of the slots provides the camming action to the blades.
With the arrangement provided herein, the rearward and resulting radial shifting of the blades results from the entry of the broadhead into the object upon contact. The common ring mounting of the blades insures simultaneous movement of the blades.
The present invention is a broadhead being attachable to an arrow shaft, including a blade support having an internal passage defined in a blade receiving body, the blade receiving body having a plurality of slots defined therein extending from the internal passage to a blade receiving body external margin and having a camming surface. A translatable ring is disposed in the internal passage, and a plurality of extendable blades, each blade being shiftably coupled to the ring proximate a blade first end and being at least partially disposed in a respective slot when in a blade retracted disposition, a blade second end being cammable outward to a blade extended disposition by interaction with the body camming surface. A method of operating an expandable broadhead is further included.